


Quiet

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Breasts, Casual Sex, Dominance, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis Size, Pregnancy, References to Knotting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Submission, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren is a single omega trying to raise his infant son. This doesn't give him a lot of time for sex, so he invites his co-worker over to have a little fun... but they have to be careful not to wake the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* I'm not dead! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Wren peeked into his infant son’s room, checking to make sure that the little omega was still fast asleep in his crib. Sure enough, the baby was on his back, small fists clenched beside his head and a puddle of drool seeping into the sheets beside him. 

Silently as possible, he closed the door and made his way down the hall until he reached the door of his bedroom at the end. He slipped inside and eyed the alpha, who was lounging lazily with his arm supporting his neck and a hand around his dick. He was jerking himself off slowly, barely hard, but ogled the omega as if he wanted to pounce him right there. 

“He’s asleep for now. We’ve got to be careful.” Wren said seriously as he untied his bathrobe and let the garment slip onto the floor. The alpha merely offered a dumb nod, blue eyes never leaving the omega’s plump breasts. “I’m being serious.” Wren crossed the room in a few quick strides and grabbed the man’s cheeks with one hand, forcing him to look Wren in the eye. “No growling, no slapping, no loud noises. I haven’t had a night to myself in months and if you fuck this up for me I’ll snap your cock in half. Got it?” 

The alpha felt his dick wilt a little in his palm at the thought. “You treat me so nice.” He mumbled.

Wren scoffed, tucking a lock of dirty blond hair behind his ear before straddling the man. “Pete, I didn’t invite you over for you to treat me nicely.”

The alpha raised his brows and smirked. “You’re something else.”

Wren casually slipped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pressed their bodies closer together, enjoying the warmth of Peter’s chest against his sore nipples. “Yeah, I’m horny.”  
The omega began nosing the alpha’s jawline, taking in the scent of cheap cologne and musk. He felt the man’s large hands trail down his back and cup his ass cheeks before squeezing hard, kneading them and spreading them apart, causing Wren’s hole to clench and unclench. 

“Mm, you know, you had a fat ass before, but ever since you got pregnant it’s been getting bigger and bigger.” Pete murmured, kissing Wren’s collar bone while give the omega’s ass a little jiggle and savoring the pink tinge that bloomed across his pale skin. 

“You’ve been paying that much attention to my ass, then, huh?” Wren asked, trying to sound annoyed but instead sounding as if he had a frog in his throat.  
His only response was the gentle prodding of Peter’s cock against his puckered hole. “I should’ve known you were an ass-man.” Wren sighed, a bit disappointed that his pussy wouldn’t be getting pounded tonight. 

The alpha chuckled and pressed harder against the omega’s tight entrance, forcing the small opening around the head of his cock. The omega groaned at the burning stretch in his asshole, plump thighs being held down by his co-worker’s hands so that he could not flinch away from the man’s cock. He was held in place until the alpha had buried himself down to the knot, Wren’s poor asshole stretched much farther than it had ever been before. Despite the pain, he could feel his pussy oozing with excitement, and his tiny cocklet was swollen and red. 

He hadn’t been touched by an alpha like this since before his son was born. Well, since the night his son was conceived. 

He had been at a nightclub with a few friends, slightly tipsy and enjoying himself immensely. He’d been eyeing an alpha across the bar, allowing his mini dress to ride up his thighs enough so that he could flash the man every once in a while whenever he moved to whisper something into his friend’s ear. 

By the end of the night he’d taken a cab home with the stranger in tow. He woke up the next morning with his pussy oozing copious amount of sperm and twenty dollars missing from his clutch. 

Wren felt a hot pang of anger in his stomach and pushed himself deeper onto Peter’s cock, eyes watering from the dry fuck. 

“Careful, sweetheart, or you’ll get caught on my knot too soon.” The man said, voice husky. “I haven’t given you a proper fucking yet.”

He guided the omega onto his back and towered above the small man, pinning those plump thighs back and leaning down to suck on Wren’s swollen tits, enjoying the beads of thick milk that immediately coated his tongue. The alpha drew back his hips, making sure the omega felt him withdraw every single inch of himself, before rocking forth just as slowly, opening Wren’s hole as thoroughly as he could. 

The omega wanted to cry out from the pain, but he kept his mouth pursed, tears slipping down his cheeks as his asshole was worked mercilessly. Despite this, his puny cocklet was now twitching with excitement, dribbling sterile pre-cum and looking rather pathetic compared to the giant member that was currently reaming his asshole.

Peter took notice and pinched the base of Wren’s little member, gently massaging it as he pistoned his hips, working the boy’s abused hole so ferociously that Wren’s body couldn’t decide whether he wanted to cum from having his cocklet touched or be consumed by the sharp burning from his ass. 

With a grunt, Peter shoved his knot inside of Wren ass in one go, the omega’s bothered cocklet abandoned. Wren wanted to scream—he’d been so close to cumming, so, so close, it’d been so long…

And now he was sure that his asshole had been torn open by the size of Peter’s knot. He felt the unmistakable rush of hot cum fill his insides, filling him up and making his tummy protrude ever so slightly. The mere sensation of this pushed him off the edge—with a shuddering squeal, he felt his cocklet give a few pitiful spurts, painting the alpha’s abs with a bit of clear cum. Peter gave the now shriveled nubbin a few pinches, seeing If he could coax it back to life, but all he got were loud cries from the omega, whose cocklet was obviously too sensitive to handle anymore stimulation. 

Peter pulled out with a squelch. The omega’s asshole was swollen and puffy, oozing thick sperm that was tinged pink with blood. In his mind, this was how a proper omega’s asshole should look.

Wren, basking in the afterglow, furrowed his brows as the sound of his blood rushing died down. 

His baby was crying. 

The omega sat up, wincing and cursing at the pain in his ass as he carefully hobbled across the room to grab his robe and tend to his son. 

Peter smirked and sat back on the bed, ready for whenever round 2 would come around.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing commissions. The thing is, I'm not sure anyone would be interested... let me know if you might be, either in the comments or by the email located in my profile. <3 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you guys liked the story. I know I've been gone for a while. :(


End file.
